Perfect Weapon
by MoreThenAPrettyFace
Summary: Castalia Fuentes is the LB's most prized weapon who saves Antes Tres from their clutches. The LB isn't what it is back in the day, its more dangerous now then ever and Antes Tres is becoming a scapegoat for who and what they don't know. As they delve into the mystery they find themselves caught up in a whirlpool of secrets and danger for them and all who they care about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Castalia Chris Fuentes

I don't lead a double life, I lead a triple life.

I walk across the top floor hands gripping the railing and looking down at the people below who are laughing as they pack and move boxes. I reach the office and knock on it.

"Come in"

I enter the room. It's all pitched out in blackness that I can only see edges and shadows of the furniture. There is a tiny little light, one like a light on the end of a key ring enough light that I can see the man on the swivel chair.

He turns around slowly clicking on a light beside him. "Castalia" He nods at me. He is heavyweight of pure lean muscle with big bones, dressed in a black suit, hair clearly partly and his face as scarred as ever. He doesn't look he's nationally but when you've been through what he is you try and come back not looking like a ghost. "Hi Boss, you wanted to see me"

"How's your brother?" He asks.

"Fine" I say warily of why he is asking about him. "Why do you want to know that?" I ask when he just continues to stare at me.

"I want you to check out his girlfriend Julianne"

"Why?"

"I asked you too Castalia"

"What am I looking for?"

"Ricardo" Boss calls out and then a guy opens another door to his office and steps through. "Your new partner, he'll tell you everything you need to know"

Ricardo is hot, that is the first thing I notice, he isn't just hot though he's gorgeous the kind that should be a model. He's tall with clearly parted black hair and walks with his head high. He could be a model.

My eyes drift down his body as we walk out the door I came in. He has a tight fitted shirt on, his bandana wrapped around his thick muscly upper arm, jeans cover his legs with converse on his feet.

"Do you like something?" He asks blue eyes twinkling at me. Mexican and blue eyes?

"I don't mix pleasure with business"

"This business is pleasure" He whispers down my neck leering over me using the advantage of his size over me.

"That's nice" I tell him but I don't get to say anything more before Carlo Manteno rushes up to us. "You have to come quick Castalia"

There's a situation going on outside. Aden, Trace(my friend) and Cristiano are dragging a guy between them who is yelling his head off.

"Yes and who are you?" The guy spits at me.

"Release him boys" I tell them while smiling at the guy.

"Chris-" Cristiano starts.

I put my hand up and they reluctantly let go of him.

"Right I'm supposed to believe you are the Chris?" He smirks, his eyes tracking down me, I can feel Ricardo breathing just behind me.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to believe" I tell him then turn to Trace. "Who is he?"

"Antes Tres, eighteen, he moved here two weeks ago " We've been looking for the person that is following one of our own, Camellia who is fifteen and due to being jumped in the gang at any time. Antes Tres was tall with tanned skin that could only come from the sun and wild green eyes, he has an American accent with Spanish features.

"I didn't do anything" He yells at the guys.

"Sure you didn't" I step closer to him. "But I can make you talk, so you get one chance"

"What the fuck can you do to me?" He sneers. "You're not The Chris"

It doesn't bother me anymore. Everyone is scared of The Chris but no one is scared of me and always surprised when they find out I am that person.

I'm always taken advantage of, people look at me and see a small Mexican girl with a pretty face and a rich voice. They don't know that under all that lies power, lies strength, talent and brains.

Nobody wants me to join in on a jump in.

"Come get me then. The boys won't stop you" I challenge him seeing Ricardo join the other three out of the corner of my eye.

He does, he aims to knock me down with a high kick to my head, as he springs at me with athleticism ability. I side step him leaving him to still catch me in my side but I grab his foot before he can and bring him crashing to the ground.

He lands on his back with a bang that echoes over the silence of the warehouse grounds and is immediately winded as the pain glazes his eyes.

I don't let him get his breathing back aiming for a kick to his gut which when he sees coming his eyes bulge. "No please" He screams but I'm not hearing him as my foot comes crashing down making him wheeze like he's having an asthma attack.

I step back feeling the heated gazes of other members forming a circle around us both.

When he finally has himself under control he pushes himself up from the floor his eyes not leaving mine. "My mistake" He says to me.

"Boy I haven't even started"

"Bring it" He leaves himself open to attack. I pretend to attack him going for a blow to the head, he catches my wrist in one hand mid swing his other hand aims for a cut to the throat as he aims a knee kick to my ribs. All I do is snap my foot at his leg hard that makes him stumble to the ground and stay there breathing heavily. I know to apply it with just the right pressure to numb the leg rather than break it.

I leant over him pushing him over on his front and took hold of his fingers as I pulled back with my body, leg on his back to keep him down and to keep balance as I pushed my body back pulling his fingers back where they shouldn't go. He screamed breath shuddering. It felt good, I knew it was wrong but I felt the power and feeling that I felt good.

I wasn't a bad person. I didn't hurt those who didn't deserve it, who were innocent though I do go by guilty till proven. I liked causing pain having the power to do so. If that made me a bad person then so be it.

I was in a gang I had no choice to do the things I do. It wasn't like I chose to be part of a gang, my older brother refused and then they saw me fighting and that was that for them. They told me that I join or they kill my brother for refusing.

How could I work with people that threatened to kill my brother? Business was business; I didn't have to like the people to work with them.

"Was you following her?" I ask him.

"No" He spat.

I pushed back further until he was screaming like he wouldn't stop. I waited for it to substitute and ask him again. It's the same answer.

I drop his fingers and he goes to cradle them.

"Trace" I call out. Trace looks like the typical emo but he's far from it as you can be. "Reyes"

"His arm"

"Wha?" He looks up at us but before he can figure it out I have his arm out as Trace holds down his body while Reyes swabbed his arm with water. I didn't agree with branding people, my father was branded badly and every time I saw them I felt physically sick.

I look away as I could feel the heat of the poker stick that glittered red in the dark night.

"No" Antes screams trying to buck but being held down by Trace.

A hot poker stick being applied to you with a water swab hurt more than if your arm was dry. A lot more, it flayed your skin.

His head turned on its side so that he was looking me in the eyes. "Please don't"

"Stop" I call out.

"What the hell?" Reyes looks at me. "What's the fuck?" Despite living in America for 20 years he still wasn't good with his English.

"He's innocent"

"Like hell he is, you saying I'm wrong?" Aden glares down at me.

"Leave it with me for a few days" I stare back at him.

"You think he's the wrong one?" Anthony, the second in command spoke up.

"Yes I do, give me a day or two and I can prove it"

"You get four"

I let go a sigh of relief and pull Antes up. I walk him out there and put him in my car which is a blue BMW with silver lining. "Where do you live?" I ask him, eyes on road.

"No. Why would I be so stupid as to lead you guys to my family?"

"We're find them anyway Antes. What do you think we are, stupid? We can find anyone. Just let me take you home"

"No just drop me at Taco Bell, I'll walk from there"

"Fine"

"Good"

I flick the over light on and sneak a glance at him. He was attractive, the type that you had to look for. He had hardened features, an angular face and mossy green eyes. His shirt was ruffled and white with black pants.

"Do you work at The Swans House?" I ask him.

"Oh great, now you know where I work"

"Well I have that uniform at home, I start tomorrow"

"Oh great"

"I'm trying to help you" I look at him again and this time he looks at me.

"Were at Taco Bell's" He tells me.

I stop as I see the sign; as soon as I do he's out. "I'm your best shot you know" I shout out at him.

He doesn't turn he just carries on walking.

I shake my head and turn my car for home.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see my baby brother jumping up at me.

"Hey hermanito" I smile picking him up and hold him up at arm length, his feet on my chest. He gurgles at me with a smile, I tickle his stomach.

I love my hermanito, he's innocent and beautiful and with him in my hands I forget all the bad things I do.

"Where's my hijo?" Papá comes into the room and scopes Rico up who lights up at the sight of his papá and snuggles into his chest then papa turns to me. "You were late last night"

"I thought you be asleep" I grin throwing the covers of me and bounding over to my dresser. "It was after nine after all"

"Careful Lady" Papá warned.

"I aint no lady" I tell him.

"Oh don't I know, you and Cruz will be the death of me"

I get changed into grey jeans and a white ripped t-shirt. It's not cold out so I leave my jacket and go down for breakfast where Papá and mamá are arguing with Ashleigh. So much for me and Cruz being the troublemakers of the family with our older brother Paco the perfect angel.

"But its not fair" Ashleigh moans. "He's a really great guy"

"Guy eh?" I shove her with a smirk. "Who's the special boy?"

"No one" Papá frowns.

Ashleigh glares at him. "I like him dad"

"Your two young"

"Am not"

"You are not dating that boy"

"Not fair"

"Tough"

"I'm sorry darling" Mamá brushes a hand over Ashleigh's hair. "Maybe in a few years"

"Few years you have got to be kidding me"

"I'll see you all later" Mamá pecks us all on the cheek then gives Papá a long peck that makes all of us uncomfortable.

"Rules are rules Ash" Cruz says between mouthfuls of cereal. "No having a relationship until your thirteen, no going out with them until your fourteen. Have sex with them at sixteen"

"Cruz!" Papá gasps and clips him around the ear. "Most definitely not and how dare you say that to your baby sister"

"I'm not a baby" Ashleigh huffs.

"It's true though dad" I say moving out his reach. "You're allowed to have sex when you're sixteen"

"It's the law we followed thoroughly" Cruz has a big eat-shitting grin on his face.

"Oh yeah" I high five him. "Only law I abided to with pleasure" I giggle.

With the look on our papá's face we run for it. Also I have to get their early to show a new student around the school.

**A/N: I used goggle translate for the Spanish language so blame that if I got it wrong. **

**Castalia and Antes are both seventeen. Paco is nineteen. Cruz is sixteen. Rico is nine months old. Ashleigh is twelve. Roz is seventeen. **

**Small category so the people that do read this, please review? I know you shouldn't ask for them but I don't like to write something and then nobody tell me about how it is. So please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Antes Macon Tres

"Antes get up now" My mom's voice screeches through the house.

"No" I threw the cover over me but she just pulls it back.

"Antes. Get out of that bed before I bring the wooden spoon up here that I'm cooking with"

"Bueno women" I yell annoyed. I was having the best dream, I was flying on a motorbike like in Harry Potter. The dream probably came from last night when I watched the first movie until I fell asleep. It was an exhilarating feeling being up in the air, I felt like I had the absolute control.

Mom drags the cover off me and tugs me out of bed, my mom is a strong woman, stronger than me so I'm pulled all the way out of my bed. I rub the sleep away from my eyes then take a cold shower to fully wake up.

When I re-enter my bedroom my littlest brother is bare on my bed. "Dude"

I drop my towel and throw on a pair of boxers before picking him up and taking him out my bedroom into mom's room, find the diapers and take one. I place him on mom's bed and fasten the diaper on him. "There little man"

"Antes don't walk around naked" My eldest sister Candelaria says from her bedroom as I walk past her room. I stop and go in. She's leaning over the mirror applying Vaseline to her lips while in her underwear.

"As say you"

"Yes but me is getting ready and not walking around the house like this"

"Here, you have him" I place Barley Junior on her bed.

"Ew I don't want him. I'm busy"

"But he wants you, look at his chubby face" I say pinching his cheeks which starts to make him cry. "All yours"

"voy dar usted un paliza si usted no lo toma en" (I'll give you a beating if you do not take him)

"Why do I keep getting threatened with violence?"

"Ahora"

"Fine" I sulk. My sister talks Spanish when she's angry or in our native land, any other time she talks English like I do.

I put the guy on my bed while I get dressed pulling on a checkered shirt and black jeans then shove my feet in trainers. I pick him up still crying and go downstairs where all my siblings are sitting around the table and my step-dad holds out his hands for me to give him BJ. BJ immediately stops crying, go figure.

"Antes" Luke screams. "Up, up"

I roll my eyes but sit him on my shoulder where he grasps tightly onto my hair. "Ride it Antes, ride it" He continues to scream at the top of his voice.

"Luke please" Alonzo puts a hand up. "Not this early. And Antes put him down, you can't give him what he wants all the time"

"No daddy mean" Luke shakes his head. I drop him onto his father's lap.

"You deal with him then"

Alonzo sighs, holding both his son's on either knee. "Watch your mouth boy"

"I feel abused" I call out.

"Right bye guys" Candelaria grabs an apple off the side and moves towards the door bumping into Demetrio who is coming in.

"Sorry darling" He moves her to the side and enters.

"Hey gorgeous" Javeria stands up and kisses Demetrio softly on the lips. "Want a bowl of cereal?"

"Okay then"

"Get it yourself" Javeria sits back down and continues to text on her phone.

"I'll do it" Sydney waves Demetrio to sit down, pours him a bowl of cereal then gives it him looking at me. "Antes its 32 degrees outside, your burn up"

All my siblings are in shorts and t-shirts.

"Fine" I allow Sydney to dress me in long shorts and an t-shirt which she still disapproves on wearing herself baby blue shorts and a printed white vest-top.

"I'm not wearing sandals"

"Antes your do what I tell you to"

"Fine" I grumble slipping into leather sandals when I'm finally allowed to get breakfast right? No. "Come on bro, we need to get to school" The twins tug at me. Demetrio, Javeria and Sydney had already gone together leaving me with the terror twins.

"I want breakfast"

"Antes take this" Mom passes me an apple and practically shoves me out the door. "And take Rowan and Jesse with you"

I know there's no point arguing with mom that to take them to middle and elementary school would make me and the twins late for high school I just did.

I was finally glad to pull into my new school and into the front office.

"You took your time" Castalia says arms crossed. Oh great, her again. Another thing: She's wearing jeans, what is this weather cold for her? Because my sister was of course right, it was boiling outside.

"Hello gorgeous" Cole whistles at her. (He thinks he's a lady's man, he's really not)

"Hands of my girl" A guy wraps his arms around Castalia's waist who shoves him off with a laugh.

"CJ will be showing the twins around and I have you"

"The joys. What's CJ short for?"

"I rather not say" CJ bites his lip.

"Oh come on" Castalia shakes his shoulder. "He's going to find out anyway"

"Chuy Junior" He grits out then looks away. "I'm not my father"

"Who is your father?" I ask him.

He gives me a look then turns to the twins. "Follow me"

"Sorry, I'm new" I shout out after him then turn to Castalia. "What's he's problem?"

"His father used to be head of the Latino Blood's, he isn't a nice man" Castalia and I start to walk out the front office going in the opposite direction as to where CJ took the twins.

"Used to be?"

"Yeah it was took over and made better. The bastard's still alive and is involved with the Mafia now. CJ is the opposite to his father unlike his other siblings, so can you see why CJ has to deal with shit?" I don't see her face but the anger lacing her words suggests she's fiercely protective over him.

"Yeah I do, can't I request someone else?" I ask hopefully.

"No" She stops walking and turns to me. "Hey your father lives in Mexico, doesn't he?"

"Have you been checking up on me?"

"Maybe"

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Antes" She drags me into an empty classroom. "I'm your only chance"

"I really don't need your help"

Her eyes darken and she pushes me onto the desk, I sit up on my elbows. "Getting frisky there, aren't you darling?" I smirk.

"Listen to me. I'm the only one who believes that you were not following Camellia, okay? and all we have is four days"

"And what has my father got to do with that?" I ask.

"Your father lives in Cabo del Sol, Los Cabos, beautiful villa by the way. He's chief of a corporate law firm. If worse comes to worst your father can pay them off. Why don't you live with him?"

What doesn't she know? "It's too dangerous for us in Mexico. My mom has custody of us, dad sends money and comes when he can"

She acts like she didn't hear me. "We need to find out who is really following her"

"Couldn't you just follow her too?"

"No you idiot" Her head snaps back to me. "Not that kind of following. The follower is sending her threatening letters in the post, knowing everything about her. That kind of following"

"I can do it myself"

"No you really can't. Why can't you just let me help you?"

"Are you kidding me? I should let you help me after you hurt me-"

"Hurt you?" She moves forward so that she's standing between my legs. "I hurt you, do you know how pathetic that sounds?"

I do, but it's true. "You did, then you were going to let them burn my skin off"

"Oh I am so sorry" She grins and leans forward, her fingers trailing my face. I tense. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you again. But they will and you can't clear your name yourself, so I'll help you. And then I leave you alone"

"You will?"

"If that's what you want"

"It's exactly what I-" Her lips touch mine only because she moved too far forward but she smells so nice and despite her hard touch her lips are soft like a flower. I pull her head forward and attach my mouth to hers, our mouths begin to move in sync until the door fly's open.

We both glance over to see a teacher standing there, in his mid-thirties with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "Ms. Fuentes what are you doing?"

"I thought it be obvious sir" She grabs my hand and propels me out the room, door closing behind us.

"Doesn't he care?" I point at the door.

"That's Andrew Carlson; he's the most laid back teacher here. He's married to an actress"

"That's nice"

"Here's your first class. I'll come and get you after" She walks off then turns back when I turn the doorknob. "You're a great snogger. It's the only thing your strong at"

I want to retort but she's a quick walker. I enter the room angry.

"You're late" The teacher says.

"I've been told" I stomp over to an empty seat.

"I do not accept that kind of behaviour in my classes"

"Sorry" I tell the tight-lipped woman.

I tune out as the woman rattles on, I don't even know what subject this is and most of all I don't care.

After my tour guide is not there but another guy in my class shows me around in the morning. I spent it doodling. School wasn't me, I didn't have the patience for it but I had no choice in whether I could go or not.

"Hey brother" Sydney flings her arm around me as I walk to lunch, popping gum, strawberry by the smell of it. "How's school?"

"Okay"

"That's not an answer, come on baby bro"

"Leave me alone"

"Don't be like that. Come meet my friends"

"Rather not"

"But dude" She squeezed me tighter. "I know you, you won't make friends"

"Gee thanks Syd"

"Oh there you are" Castalia ran up to me, well jogged.

"Where have you been?" I ask her. "You were supposed to be showing me around"

"I've got something" She says, looking at Sydney.

"I have to go, bye Syd" I walk down the corridor with Castalia who leads me to a side door where a guard is there.

"Passes?" He says in a bored tone.

"Right here" Castalia slips him a bill and were out the door. I turn to her in question as she leads me to a car.

"Sweet" I run my hand down it. I have a crappy car because although my family is rather rich, what with my dad's money, moms and Alonzo's income, they just don't believe in giving luxuries.

I get into the sweet open-top Camamro with a tiger pattern, orange with black stripes. "I love the design"

"Thanks. I sneak out of school a lot so I just slip money to my friend Leo, the guard"

"Where we going?" I ask settling back into the grey leather seats. "And why does your car smell new? And how many cars do you have?"

"You ask too many questions" She grips the wheel tight. "You'll see when we get there. Its air freshener CJ makes stuff like that. I used my brother's car last night, this baby's too precious to take to the warehouse."

She calls her car baby; I love it until she breaks every traffic light and rides her tiger like a tiger. "You loco woman?"

"I can't help it" She just jumps out the car do as you please but I can't because I'm too paralysed with fear to move and I can't catch my breath.

"Get out" She opens up the door. I shrink back. "Get out or I'll carry you out"

I know she'll do it so I shakily get out, when I'm out I brace my hands on my knees while looking at my surroundings. We're at a dusty farmhouse with no animals in sight until two dogs come bounding at us.

"Hey darlings" Castalia crouches down to the ground. The dogs run to her and lick her hands. Harmless dogs I take a sigh of relief but then the dogs turn to me.

Castalia grins wickedly at me letting the dogs go after me, I run. I can hear the dog's right on my heels as I try to run faster than them. I run around the farmhouse feeling myself slowing down; my breathing getting heavier and running in the heat, at the sound of a gunshot I flatten myself to the ground and spin around.

"So sorry" The man says, rifle at his side as his dogs trot meekly to him. He's wearing well what a farmer would wear, I can clearly see that he's a Mex. What could a Mexican Farmer do for me?

"It's okay" I glare as Catalina comes into view. "Buta" I shout at her. "Do you want me dead?"

"But you're the best kisser in Fairfield" She sings.

"Cas, I don't want to know" The man says grinning. "You in trouble?" He shakes my hand nearly breaking my hand off. I really should join the gym or maybe karate or something. Fairfield is full of people who could snap me like a twig.

"This is Fernando Martinez, he's my uncle Luis's brother not that Luis cares"

"I have you" Fernando swung his arm around Castalia's shoulders. "My favourite niece. So how are you in trouble?" He turns to look at me.

"Do you have coffee? I think you can help" Castalia speaks before I can utter a word.

"Come in" We follow him into the farmhouse sitting in the kitchen at the table as he brews coffee.

"You know the new girl is getting followed? Well they think that Antes is the one but I know he's not, so we need to find out who is actually following her"

Fernando nods. "Okay. But Castalia for you I'll do it for free but-" He glances back at me.

"I can pay"

"Good" He smiles. "When by?"

"Three days"

He nods again. We drink our coffee and engage in a friendly conversation then Castalia takes us back to school.

"So what is he?" I ask in the car.

"Whatever do you mean?" She smiles, still going over the speed limit. I swear this is the last time I'm going to get in a car with her.

"He looks like a farmer but has no animals and he can help me"

"He's a private eye. Want to know something funny?"

"Shoot"

"He's father used to be second in command in the LB when Chuy was running it. Hector he's fathers name is, he got killed by the police after he attempted to kill my father"

I stare open-mouthed at her but she just on the car stereo and blasts it. What the shit hell happened in this town? I have to check it out.

"Hey Antes" Castalia says to me when we get back and are out the car. "Trouble"

I glance where she's looking seeing a pissed off teacher come our way.

"Mr. Carlson signed me off" Castalia hands a note to her. "I saw Antes walking along the road and thought I'll give him a lift being as I am his babysitter. I am so sorry for not keeping an eye on him"

The little minx! "Thank you Ms. Fuentes, why don't you carry on to class and Mr. Tres you can come with me"

I watch as Castalia bounces into the school while the teacher puts her hand on my shoulder and steers me back into the school and scolds me. "This is not a good start"

I think I'd hate her if she didn't kiss so well.

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming? And more. Special thanks to Fae Orabel for mentioning me on her fanfic, I love your story and you have to keep going with it! **

** Chrisilove: Your story is awesome. You have to update! Ah yes the siblings relationship, oh I'll definitively be having fun with what I have planned for Cruz haha. **

**I put the long sentences of Spanish in brackets next to it. The one word Spanish is easy to recognize or guess or you know whatever. If I get any of it wrong blame google translate, I am not Spanish I tried to learn it but I can't be taught. **

**BJ is five months old, Luke is three, Javeria is fifteen,** **Candelaria is twenty, Sydney is seventeen, The twins are sixteen, Rowan is twelve. Jesse is eight. Yep, 10 kids, big family right? Lol. **


End file.
